pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phyborg and Feronster: Part I
The S.A.F's ambitions grow when Phineas and Ferb become their newest lab rats! Part 1 So, everything is ready? Yes sir, our preparations are complete and our equipment is ready. Are all the secrurity measures 100%? Not yet sir, we're still getting the on board traps secure. Attention, all secrurity measures are go. Well, I stand corrected. So we can set out for the Tri-state area and prepare our latest cyborgs? Yes sir Emporer Scorpion sir, all systems are go. Excellent, let us head out, we have an army to create. Let us not forget our other purpose sir. Yes, let operations Berserk Fire and Berserk Beast commence. The Tri-State Area was always an interesting place to live thanks to the minds of Phineas and Ferb, two eleven-year old masterminds, however, every area has danger and it was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz who constantly created trival devices to take over the small area, every day however, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus Perry, always defeated him and destroyed his devives, called inators, each time, they destroyed the boy's inventions before their sister, Canadace could get them in trouble for building these devices, however, an organization called the S.A.F. had recently concocted four evil schemes that had broken this cycle and though three of them were barely noticible, one of them had caused a bit of destrution to Danville, the town within the Tri-State Area. Today, the S.A.F. intended to perform two experiments that involved the Tri-State Area, and they possessed the potential to competely destroy it and kill thousands of innocent people. "Well, I like these blueprints Ferb!" Phineas said as he, Ferb, and their Friends were building a museum that entailed all of their previous inventions last summer, not noticing the giant black ship hovering above them, let alone the giant scorpion on it. Meanwhile, Perry went down to his lair to receive his mission. "Good morning Agent P." Major Monogram said, it appears that Doofenshmirtz has built a huge ship that is coincidentally, right above you, be careful Agent P, and stay wary of this S.A.F. organization!" Monogram signed out and Perry flew up to the ship. Upon landing he saw Doofenshmirtz and attacked him before he was caught onto the red ropes that he was captured in four days back. "What a moron, attacking a decoy trap." an ominous voice said "went right for the bait." Then, a hatch opened and out came a gigantic scorpion with two mutated claws, with a black coloration standing on two legs. "I am Emporer Scropion" said Emporer Scorpion. I am one of the four phylum leaders of the S.A.F. and I am heading this operation in the Danville area, I cannot believe you attacked that decoy without knowing of the Neuron-Paralizer Ropes." after this, a series of athropods came out of the ship and started to ready a strange device, one of them spoke up, a centipede, "This is the Mind-Transfer Boomerang, it allows us to switch a person's mind or implant it into something, so behold, this Prototype Cyborg needs an intelligent brain well associated with technology, which led us to this sickening hippie-town, my name is Track by the way." Emporer Scorpion then spoke up, "the target of this boomerang is below us, I'm quite surprised how they've failed to notice our prescence, ah well." Turning around, he gave the fateful command. "Fire" Track fired the boomerang at Phineas, it's target. It struck, Phineas's mind was effectively placed in the boomerang, which came back into it's holder. Perry was shocked and now very frightned. "Let our new army awaken." Emporer Scorpion said, the boomerang then hit the cyborg, and a firery death awaited the Tri-state Area. "Whoa, what just happened?" Phineas asked, before he could do anything else, Track threw a Mind Control Helmet on him. "Destroy the Tri-State Area." Emperor Scorpion commanded. Down on the ground, the remainder of the ganag was shocked at what had just happened. "How could we have not noticed that ship?" Balijeet asked "It's like he's dead." Isabella muttered "I think we're going to die soon." Buford said as a strange cyborg flew off the ship and started to blast fire all over the Tri-State Area. Ferb just looked there while Irving just panicked. "Prepare to upload data." Ellen commanded "Soon, we'll have an army so enormous, the entire world will be nothing but ashes." Meanwhile, several S.A.F. agents were picking up Perry. "Kill him." Emperor Scorpion commanded. S.A.F agents swarmed around Perry and threw him overboard. The Tri-State Area was burning away, almost half of the city had been destroyed by the cyborg's fire powers and citizens were dying in the powerful flames, even fire-proof buildings melted in the extreme heat, firefighters tried to battle the flames, but this fire could not be tamed, water merely evaporated in the face of a volcanic foe. More buildings burned down, ash spread everywhere, cinders spread the blaze, the cyborg blasted anything that wasn't on fire, more people were killed in the inferno, the Tri-Stae Area was no longer a happy little place, it was a living nightmare. As for Perry, he thought he was a goner until a hatch opened up below him, Perry fell into the hatch and two mechcanical arms removed the ropes, Perry fell into an O.W.C.A meeting room, Major Monogram and several other agents were present. "Agent P, the Tri-State Area is burning down, I can't believe the nerve of the S.A.F. , first they unleash a vampire onto us, then they create a cyborg capable of creating invincible flames, however, we have come up with a plan that might ensure our survival, unfortunely, we'll have to stay on the sidelines once it's completed, here's what we do." Monogram said. The remainder of the gang followed the trail of destruction, it was easy to do so with all of the fire, however, the cyborg's speed was more than a match for their weak legs and the fire occasionally blocked their path, forcing them to take a detour. "It is no use, we will never catch up to that cyborg." Balijeet said. "Lets give up!" Irving cried, which earned him and Balijeet a bonk on the head complements of Buford. "We're not giving up at all!" Isabella cried though she was losing hope. Ferb's normal demeanor seemed uaffected, though he was still shocked at the events hat occured, he wondered if there was pattern but there was no more time to think, the cyborg came around at that moment, right next to a building not yet touched by the flames, a large group of people were gathered there, but they were like cows ready to be slaughtered, or in this case, incinerated. The cyborg was about to fire at them, but Isabella stepped up, despite the risk of death. "Phineas. I know you're in there, this isn't you stop destroying Danville please." The cborg stopped charging its attack and back at the ship, Emperor Scorpion was NOT pleased "Annoying girl, destroy her, destroy the city, slaughter them all, kill them, burn them, send them straight to the Netherworld NOW my servant!" Emperor Scorpion yelled, The Mind Control Helmet's control over Phineas was immediately made more powerful. He re-charged his attack and fired. Isabella got out of the way in time, but the cornered citizens were vaporized. "Attack them now!" Emperor Scorpion yelled. The Cyborg then started to chase the kids, and in the shadows, the O.W.C.A. made their move. Perry put his jetpack in the road and the four kids tripped over it. A lightbulb went on in Ferb's head and he took out a wrench, two seconds later, the jetpack had become a small jet. "Well don't just stand there, get in or we'll all die!" he called. Everyone hopped in and Ferb flew the jeT towards the S.A.F. ship while the Cyborg contiuned the chase. "What the.." Emperor Scorpion thought before the cyborg crashed into the ship, which blew into two pieces. Buford managed to grab the Mind-Transfer Boomerang. Ellen however, was satisfied, "We have all the data we need, let's run!" she said. Ellen and her computer programs got into the Teleporter Pad and escaped. Emperor Scorpion did so as well, but he jumped down and used his jumping skills to land safely, "That Platypus is going to get it." he thought to himself. Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:S.A.F story